Hiding from the shadow world
by ClaryAdeleFray
Summary: Three year old Clary Fray is growing up hidden from the shadow world, her adventures with this world is strange because she ment to be hiding from it. (Jocelyn's P.O.V most of the time)
1. Chapter 1

I sit my daughter Clary down on the couch "don't move, I'll be right back" I put my hand on her shoulder her green eyes are wide as she nods abruptly. I got to grab my bag for the trip, and when I return, Clary's gone, "Clary? I told you not to move" I sigh, as I got to look for my daughter. "Sorry Mummy..." I hear her, is she in the kitchen? I follow the sound of her voice, she is in the kitchen, and by the looks of it she has been in the fridge.  
"Clary, what's on your face?" I go up to her and take a bit of the brown substance off her cheek. I cautiously lick my finger, to taste it. Chocolate. "Clary, you know what chocolate does to you" I pick up the small child and rest her on my cheek, I grab my bag. "Alright let's go" I mutter to myself "bye Luke, we'll be right back. We're off to Magnus'. We should be an hour" I call out. Luke pops his head around the corner "Bye good luck. See you later. Clary Behave" he smiles, Clary lets out a small giggle. "Bye bye, Luckey" she grins.

Luke's truck is waiting out on the street. I walk down to the truck; the bitter cold breeze tickles my bare hands and face. Clary cuddles closer. The truck door is heave as I pull it open, Clary's mess of a seat waits in the back.  
"Clary you have to let go of me now" I say, the clingy child wraps her arms around me tighter. "Clary..." I say slightly annoyed, trying to pull her away from me. 'No" she squealed, "Clary, please" I plead, "No I don't wanna", "We need to leave, now" I finally get her off me and put her in the car seat. "Mummy!" she screams, as I belt her up "Clary, now's not the time" I close the door; she lets out a screech in the car. Please Clary, I thought to myself, no tantrums, now is not the time.

"41, 42, 43, 44, 45" Clary counted the stairs "70! We made it mummy!" she squealed in excitement, "And we're still late, Chairman Meow is waiting" I said. Clary once again squealed, running over to the gray tabby cat sitting on the door mat outside Magnus' apartment. 'Hello Mr. Meow" Clary said patting his head.  
'Chairman Meow" said a voice "doesn't like pats, especially on his head, very fussy that cat is" Magnus explained to Clary, whose mouth was wide open in fascination, then turning to me he said "Your late! I expected more from you Mrs. Fray" I mumbled a quick apology, we all stepped forward to enter the house, Magnus and I step back to let Clary and chairman (who was in Clary's arms) through the door.

When I get inside the place is a mess, completely trashed, "What-" I began, "Happened?" Magnus asked. I looked around more "Let me guess, another one of your parties?" I ask. "Um, yeah" Magnus replied "A Pretty good one if I May say so myself" he said proudly.  
"Tea?" he asked, I shook my head. "No, ok, coffee then?' he asked, once again I shook my head again, "No? Bacardi, Wine, Champaign?" he insists, I shook my head again "No thank you, just water thanks" Clary pops her head around the corner "Mine, Wine, Mine, Wine" she chanted.  
"No Clary" I shook my head, "Not for you", "Jocelyn, you can't deprive a child of such a magnificent liquid", "You can in the 21st century Magnus", "Let's get back to business, where's Clary" I change the subject. Magnus sits down in the large armchair, "Well aren't you going to go find her" he asked, pulling the leaver up letting the footrest swing up. "Do you always have to be so lazy Magnus?" I smile, "Well not really" he replies with a simple wave of his hand "I'm Just conserving my energy, magic is tiring"


	2. Chapter 2

"Clary!" I call out; this is the second time today. "Here mummy" she calls back. Please don't tell me she's in the kitchen, she's in the kitchen, isn't she. I go to the kitchen, sure enough, Clary's there, with a bottle in her hands. "Clary is that wine?" I ask seriously concerned, "Mine wine!" she cheers, holding the bottle above her head. "Oh, no, Clary did you drink any" I run forward grabbing the bottle. "Drink?" she asks, confused. Obviously not, phew, that was close.  
"Time to go to Magnus sweetie" I pick her up and walk back to where Magnus is, now settled in his arm chair, with a mug in his hand, probably full of tea. "How did you? I was in the-! But! How?" I staggered. "I'm a warlock" he waved his hand "Magic, duh!" "Magic, magic, magic" Clary chanted, "This is what I wanted to stop" I said, "I see, so Clary come here" Magnus said. Clary completely ignored him and started jumping up and down "Me, me, me" she chanted clapping her hands, "How can a child have this much energy, is it even possible?" Magnus asks. She does when she feeds herself chocolate, I think to myself. "Clary" Magnus calls, she turns abruptly in mid jump, tripping over her own feet, "Come here, sit down" he says indicating the vacant foot rest. Clary smiles, and runs over to Magnus, jumping up on the foot rest when she gets close enough.

BANG!

Clary and Magnus are on the floor, the arm chair intact apart from the foot rest no longer being connected to the chair. I Laugh, Magnus stares blankly at me "Sorry its funny" I say. He glares, the sparkles on his cheeks glint, "How is breaking my best arm chair funny?" he demanded, "You sort of told her to" I smile. He does not return the smile " I did not tell her to break my best arm chair, that unlikely" he told me, Clary giggles, he turns his head to glare at her, "Clary come here and don't break anything" he says. "Break, break, break!" Clary chanted, I roll my eyes, "I'll leave you two to it then, Clary behave" I say waking towards the front door.  
I don't know what to do, I just I could do with a coffee, but it does seem quite pointless to walk down all 70 stairs just to come back up, and the nearest place is around the bock I'll have to drive.

This queue is horrific I think to myself, I glance at the five people in front of me, and then I glance to my left and see a very familiar face, Valentine.  
No, Robert, Robert Lightwood, "Mrs Morgenstern, you are alive, I should report this to the clave" he says as he walks towards me, oh no. "Fray" I said, "What?!", "Jocelyn Fray, that my name" I say a cold edge to my voice. "Ever so sorry, it's just I thought you were dead", "That was the intension" I say. I finally reach the front; I order one black coffee and the second I get it, I leave.

"Robert! Stop following me, it's creepy!" I turn around to see Robert behind me. "How did you know?" he asked, "I watched you leave the coffee shop behind me, and I'm a shadow hunter, unlike most people I can see you" I said, "Ok, I just think you owe me an explanation, of how come your not dead" he said. "I owe you nothing" I whisper "Oh, and don't follow me" I say as I take off down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

A hand grabs mine, as I go to open door of Luke's truck, before turning around I yell "Robert, seriously stop!", "Jocelyn are you ok, it's me Luke" the person behind me replied, I turn around to see it is Luke. "Why are you here?" I ask "I was going to say the same thing, aren't you meant to be at Magnus house with Clary?" "Who? Clary, oh yeah. Coffee" I said indicating the cup "Oh ok, I got board at home, you know pawing my food gets boring" he says casually "Werewolf humour is not funny" I tell him, he laughs "It so is. Wait Robert?", "Yeah Lightwood, do you remember him?" "Yeah" he says vaguely "Well I better get back to Magnus', see you at home" "Yeah".  
"I'll just go feed my pack, you know with real food" Luke whispers to himself. "Luke you don't have a pack" yet I add. "Two things first, I do you just don't know them and second I was talking about my stomach" "Oh, well got to go, bye" "Bye"

"Mummy" Clary squeals when I walk through the door "we have to leave... NOW". "Why?" I ask, "Because HE" She points her finger at Magnus "Is scaring me" I laugh, it must have worked again. "Magnus walks towards me smiling "Mummy he's coming for you!" Clary squealed running behind me "It's ok Clary, he fine. Thank you Magnus, here' I hand him a thick wad of money. He begins to count it, "I already did that" I say, "I trust your judgment, but it's better to be safe, I think you told me that" he says.  
"Well thank you again" I smile as Magnus closes the door behind us, Clary spots Chairman Meow "Kitty!" she squeals running up to the cat again, she trips on her shoes and lands flat on Chairman Meow, the poor cat turned around and scratched her, Clary's scream filled the hallway for a moment. "Clary" I yell "Be careful, come on lets go back, quickly" I say "In there? With the scary man?" she asks, Magnus won't be happy. I bang on the door "What I don't have any appointments now, go away, I'm sleeping" Magnus yells. "Magnus it's me, Jocelyn, Chairman scratched Clary could you-", "Help? Sure" he replies "it's open by the way" I open the door and see Magnus lying on an arm chair, the arm chair Clary broke.  
With in minuets the scratch on Clary's face was barely visible and we could finally leave.


End file.
